


The Art of Appeal

by MoonBludger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin is the best bff ever, College Student Eren Yeager, Eren is a Paralegal, Law AU, Levi is a lawyer, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Petra is a paralegal, Pregnant Petra, Sasha Being Sasha, Survey Corps is a Law Firm, Wings of Freedom, jean is not an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonBludger/pseuds/MoonBludger
Summary: Survey Corps is the most reputable law firm in the country. The Wings of Freedom is a team consists of talented defense attorneys.What happens if their trustworthy paralegal Petra has to take maternity leave?Enter Eren Jaeger. Studying Law in Sina University. Always dreamed of working with the Wings of Freedom team. When he gets the job as the new paralegal of the team, he gets to see if dreams come true or the truths hurt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I resurrected this idea from my headcanon blog on Tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> <http://headcanons-analysis.tumblr.com/post/149763861943/modernau-lawyersereri>  
> 

Eren was quite nervous, to be honest. The excitement of landing his dream job, being able to work with his idols left its place to fast heartbeats and labored breaths.

Running to catch the bus with a suit proved to be difficult and Eren felt relieved when he finally sits down. He can't imagine having a worse first impression than being late to work on the very first day. He looked through the window to see lots and lots of people trying to reach their destinations.Most of them were going to their respective works by the look of their attires.  
When he gets off the bus, he took a deep breath to calm his nerves and walked down the avenue surrounded by huge skyscrapers. His new office was located in one of those tower-like buildings.

After getting accepted to Sina University to study law, Eren started job-hunting. He worked hard in his first year at the university, get high grades and over the summer he kept an eye out for paralegal ads. His dream was to enter the most famous law firm in the country, The Survey Corps. The firm structure was dividing teams regarding the cases. Some teams look after company mergers and business affairs, some teams worked with celebrities and their agencies. But there was one team Eren idolized over anything and were willing to work his ass off to join them.  
That team was the Wings of Freedom. A team of talented lawyers that willing to take on hard cases and work to clear the name of innocent people who were misjudged by the court.  
That said, all of the factors helped to make the Wings of Freedom excellent also made it hard to find people to work for them.Lots of people were volunteering to even land an internship within the team. But the working tempo was really fast and hard to keep up with. Even the toughest paralegals had to give up after some point.

Now, it wasn't the right time to discuss the hardness level of the work for Eren. He entered the building and see the familiar logo of entwined wings of blue and white sitting on a crest.Walking to the info desk, Eren introduced himself to the clerk.

"Good Morning.I'm Eren Jaeger, the new paralegal assigned to the Wings of Freedom team."

The clerk gave a look over to him and wrote something on the computer. Probably checking if what he said is true or not.

"Good morning, Mr.Jaeger.Here's your visitor card. You can scan this over the tourniquet. After that take the elevator to the 12th floor.From there, Ms. Nanaba will help you."

"Oh, thank you.." Eren started the sentence but decided to wait for the clerk to introduce herself.

"Mina,Mina Karolina." she said while smiling.

Eren smiled and scanned his card while saying it was nice to meet her.  
The elevator ride went fairly quick.He was with some other people that look as young as him. When he tried to eye their cards, he saw that they also had the visitor cards.They were paralegals as him too, Eren thought.  
They were chatting when Eren stepped into the elevator.One of them looked at him up and down and asked:

"Hi! By any chance, could you be the new paralegal assigned to the Wings of Freedom?" The boy had buzzcut hair that looks quite interesting with his navy blue suit.

"Oh, yes I am," Eren said looking at the boy with a suspicious stare.  
"Dude, sorry don't get me wrong. I didn't want you to get weirded out. It's just that you are the 3rd person who got accepted for the job in the span of 3 weeks.By the way, I'm Connie. I work with 104th Squad. They are working on business affairs and such."  
"I'm Eren. I hope to stay more than the other candidates, so see you around!" Eren said when he sees that the elevator already reach the 12th floor.

He wanted to stay and meet with the others but his curiosity to see his workplace and meet with his new team outweigh the other option. Maybe next time he thought while entering to the office.

The office had glass as walls separating 3 main rooms. Then there was a meeting room.other than these, there was cubicle like desks.Eren guessed one of them was going to be his.  
He started walking among those cubicles to find Ms.Nanaba. Just as he walked past the second desk, a woman with short blond hair with an undercut gets up from her seat to greet him.

"You must be Eren Jaeger. I'm Nanaba. Welcome to the Survey Corps, Wings of Freedom." She said while she leads the way to an empty desk in front of one of the main rooms.

"This is your workspace.From now on you will mainly work with Mr. Ackerman on his cases. He will be here soon, so he will give the briefing on what you need to do exactly."  
Eren listened to her attentively while nodding. He couldn't believe he was in the Wings of Freedom office and he was directly going to work with Levi Ackerman. The legendary defense attorney who is known to take people off from the hook.

He couldn't contain his excitement so he threw his fist up in a moment of joy. Then hurriedly he sits down and started arranging the table. All of the things he could have needed was in front of him. The password to the intranet, how to create his company e-mail account was shown on a small booklet that was left for him on the table.

***

Levi was tired. The word tired was an understatement because he has been dealing with not one but three cases right now and he didn't have his trusty partner Petra with him.She was on maternity leave, what a great timing right? Do not get Levi wrong, he was really happy for her but her absence in the office affected how Levi traffics the work .

All of the paralegals they hired couldn't fix the jobs they were given like Petra. Either they were too inexperienced or too snobby to research things before writing bullshit for reports to give Levi. If there is one thing he couldn't stand other than disorder, it was works done sloppily.  
So when he entered the team office at 9:03 am to be exact, he wasn't expecting to be met with a new paralegal, sitting on Petra's desk.

So #3 gave up after Levi's outburst on Friday. He couldn't decide if he is amazed by the ability of the firm to be able to fill that paralegal's place that quick or feel sad that he has to deal with another fool.

He sighed then walked into his office after sending a look towards Nanaba. He hung his jacket then glanced outside. Nanaba walked to the newbie, gesturing towards Levi's office. The brat started fumbling when he gets up and hurried over there.He entered the office, cleared his throat and introduced himself. Levi tried to calculate how much he can endure the tempo and which day he will give up.He raised his eyebrows when the brat finished.

"Okay, brat. Here's the deal. I don't expect the worlds from you. Just do what I say and don't fuck up. If you are not sure about something in the case, ask me. Do not assume, okay?" Levi said and waited for an answer.

"Okay." the brat said. Then Levi gave him the huge folders of the cases he is working on.  
"Now, try to get familiar with these cases. I want to see your report on my desk tomorrow." Levi said and dismissed him.

***

Idolizing someone and finally meeting them for real could be a quite shocking experience for people. Eren felt like he still couldn't shake off the shock of meeting Levi Ackerman face to face, only to be seen as a dust on his shoulder. Maybe the dirt under his expensive Italian leather slacks.

And even if Eren introduced himself, he kept on calling him "brat". Basically telling Eren not bother him. After the 5 sentences he uttered to Eren, he gave some folders and dismissed him. So much for explaining how to do things, Eren thought. He dropped three huge folders on the desk.

Like Levi Ackerman was A class douche. Eren could see why the other paralegals run away from this office.

But Eren was different than them. He was going to show it. He opened the first folder and started reading and taking notes about the client.  
Eren Jaeger was here to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

Through the 2nd folder, Eren's eyes started to get droopy. The case was about the CEO of Garrison Electronics, Dot Pixis. He was accused of a hit and run but he insisted on he didn't remember the incident. Things weren't adding up, nearly all of Mr.Pixis's employees and friends knew about his weakness towards alcohol. If he drove while being intoxicated, there is a possibility that he can't remember that he hit someone.  
Eren scratched his head out of frustration.The possibility of working to defend a criminal freeze the blood in Eren's veins. He took a deep breath, he has to calm down and focus on the case, not on the client. At least not now.

 

He checked his own report and how it's coming out. He summarized the main problem, what the client seeks from Survey Corps. Even if Eren stays until late hours in the office he doubted that he could finish the last folder. But the last one was the most important folder of them all.  
It held the inspection report of the crime scene, the proofs presented in the court by the prosecution office and such.  
He takes a look towards the clock and sees it's nearly lunch break. He didn't want to risk any disapproval from Mr.Ackerman so he waited until he emerges from his office.

 

He read another three pages before he heard the telltale sound of a door opening and closing. He perked up to see Mr.Ackerman leaving.  
In an effort to catch him before he leaves the premises of the Wings of Freedom office, Eren abruptly gets up.

"Mr.Ackerman, is it okay if I take a lunch break?" He asked hesitantly.

 

"It's your legal right to take a lunch break at the stated time, you don't have to ask for permission from me, brat," Levi said and left the office.

Eren murmured "Okay.." to himself then closed the folders and locked them in a cabinet under his table.After tidying his report Eren left the office.

 

***

 

In the elevator, he runs into Connie and his colleagues again.  
"Hey, Eren! Going to the cafeteria for the lunch?" Connie asked. Eren smiled while nodding.

"Then join us. We have another seat in our 'Paralegals Table' in the cafeteria." A girl with brown hair said. She was already eating a sandwich.

Connie was smiling at her when another boy said "Eww" to the brown-haired girl.  
"Don't be like that Jean, Sasha has low blood sugar. She has to eat before the official lunch break!" Connie said to the boy named Jean. Jean rolled his eyes at them and introduced himself to Eren.

 

"I'm Jean Kirschtein, from the 104th Squad.I'm with these dorks, unfortunately. Welcome to the Corps." He said. Eren smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Jean." As Eren answer, the elevator reached the floor of the cafeteria.

They entered the cafeteria and settled into a table. Sasha started talking about which meals are the best and what to avoid while Eren kept himself busy with looking around. It wasn't crowded as Eren imagined and thanks to that there wasn't any rumble.

 

"So how was the first impression?" Sasha asked.

"The first impression?" Eren asked when he finally looked at her.

"I mean, how is working with Levi Ackerman? I heard he is really strict with the paralegals and has them running before the week ends!" Sasha whisper-yelled.

"Ugh.I don't know. He doesn't seem to be the most friendly person around." Eren said doubtfully. He didn't want to let our much. He didn't know about how gossip works around here. Getting fired even before his first-day ends would kill his dreams and newly-blooming law career.

 

Jean answered absentmindedly while munching on his meal:  
"He doesn't need to be friendly to win trials,y'know? I get to watch him in action once and let me tell you. He is a force to be recognized. His aura completely changes and he gets what he wants all the time.Period." He said while he was shaking the celery he was holding in his hand towards Eren.

Eren thought about what Jean said all day long.

 

***

 

He was nearly done and the clock was reading 23:03. He sighed and keep writing the report on the computer. It was nearing the midnight when he finally finished and printed the report. He locked the copy in one of the drawers and left the office.  
He didn't see Mr.Ackerman again, he was probably in meetings with other senior partners.

 

***

 

When he arrived home, he was beat. He just jumped on his bed and groaned. Armin knocked on his door and he answered with a grunt.

"I see that your new boss worked you to the bone. Wanna eat some take-out? I ordered your favorites." He said.

Eren finally raised his head and smiled at his best friend.  
"Man, I love you.Let me change, so I can join you." He said.  
Eren changed his clothes to his pajamas and went to join Armin on the couch.

"As the rumors say, Levi Ackerman is a cold, cold man.But I can't deny his charisma. He only talked to me for a minute maybe for two and managed to call me a brat. Ugh, and I didn't see him after the lunch break. He gave me folders that equal to paper mountains and wanted me to create reports for them. Of course, I did. But I'm too tired right now!" Eren said while yawning.

"Feed me, Armin!" he said while pouting. Armin was used to Eren's dramatic antics.

"That is extra, it is not included in my services," Armin said slyly.

They laugh together and watch re-runs of soap operas until Eren starts dozing off.

 

***

 

Eren woke up disoriented when his alarm went off. He hardly peeled himself off from the bed to take a shower and grab some breakfast. He saw the news on the TV while he was getting dressed and Armin was listening to them intently while murmuring.

"Didn't another company announced they are also going to release a radiation-free smartphone?"Armin said.  
Eren stopped to take a look what's happening on the screen.

"I don't know, you know the stuff. What's the smartphone they mentioned anyway?" Eren asked back.

Eren bit his lip while thinking. The news flash was showing the name of MP Electric Company's headquarters.

 

"I gotta go. I'll see you in the evening, hopefully." Eren said while he hastily left the house apartment to catch the bus.

His mind was a mess. His first case ever was a hit and run, the company which was concerned in this case was getting ready to release a great invention. The timing of the release of the invention, the incident, and MP Electronic Company's counter-attack was too suspicious. Eren had to see Levi. He had to talk about his suspicion or else he would combust.

His gut feelings were telling things to Eren. Something was fishy and Eren wanted to see if Levi would agree with him.

 

***

 

Levi was in continuous meetings.Dot Pixis was in front of him extremely annoyed by the development of the events.

"Mr.Pixis, we will ensure you that if you file a case against the -"Levi had to stop talking when an out of breath Eren Jeager stormed into the conference room.

"I'm-I'm sorry to interrupt..but you may want to see this.!" Eren said while taking labored breaths.

He showed his phone in the middle of the meeting desk. It was live from the MP Electronic Company's headquarters.

Levi wanted to swear. How come they missed this point. It was clear as a day right now. MP wanted to take Garrison out of the game to release their version of the radiation-free phone so they could get all of the profit and become a powerhouse in the business.

And what could be better than framing the CEO of the rival company for a crime?

 

***

 

After the disastrous meeting, Levi called Eren into his office.

"First of all, never barge into a meeting like that, ever again." He said while Eren looked ashamed to be listening to this.

"You may have a great lead but you caused panic among the meeting and put extra stress on the client."

"But Mr.Ackerman, they are obviously trying to frame Mr.Pixis.The dates, the release of the new product..all of them couldn't be a coincidence, right?" Eren said fervently.  
Levi raised a brow while watching Eren rant.

 

The boy had the fire and the bite, he had the determination to turn wrong into right but he was too passionate to take a breath and look ahead to see his flaws. That's when Levi came into the scene.He was coolheaded, he had the experience to make up for it.  
Eren's ability to analyze and summarize a case was astonishing. Not that Levi was going to let him know. At least not yet.

But he wanted to see how Eren reacts under pressure and how will he contribute to this case so Levi said:

"Take your reports then take a seat.We have to dig up this MP Electric Company."

Hell, the brat smiled the brightest when he heard the words. Levi can't imagine how would he react to a compliment.

He shook his head and get back to work. Even if his lips quirked a bit, he wouldn't admit that Eren's reaction made him smile.


	3. Chapter 3

After his 3rd office coffee, Eren realized if he didn’t get any strong caffeinated drink he will slump down to the floor either throw a temper tantrum or sob like a baby. He couldn’t decide what was worse.

 

“Mr.Ackerman, with all due respect, the office coffee isn't doing it for me anymore. I need something strong to continue researching.”

 

Mr.Ackerman didn’t raise his head from the dossier but mumbled something like “Shitty glasses’ stash”.

 

He rolled his sleeves and took a hand through his hair.

 

“Fine, I’m gonna prepare some tea for myself. While I’m at it I will try to find something strong for you,” he said then left the room.

 

As soon as he left, Eren slumped on the office chair and groaned. His body was aching and his muscles needed a good stretch. He decided to walk around for a bit to pop some of the tension away from his body.

 

So far what they find out was only speculations about MP Electronics and speculations didn’t win cases. They needed cold hard proofs.

 

If only they can find a lead that lands them a source inside MP Electronics. In the end, they will admit they did it all to defame Garrison Electronics.

 

He was pacing around when Levi entered the room with two steaming mugs in his hands. Eren nearly knocked into him and luckily they averted a burning crisis.

 

“Damn, brat!” Levi hissed and walked to his chair.

 

Eren didn’t waste time and sit down to keep reading more pages.He took a sip of the steaming beverage. He nearly moaned at the taste. It must be some expensive brand of coffee. Eren bets his first paycheck that it wasn’t granulated coffee. It probably had beans and Levi ground it just now.

 

Eren sighed and stole a glance from the said man. His pale neck led to the sharp jawline and sharper eyes. They were like dark diamonds cutting the paper, assessing its contents.Devouring the information and trying to catch a lead.

 

“Mr.Ackerman, do you think it is possible that I can listen to the recording of the latest meeting with Mr.Pixis?” Eren asked. Levi took the recorder and set it on the paper Eren was reading.  
That was the green light and Eren grabbed his headphones and started the recording. He listened and took some notes while listening to the recording intently.

 

Around the 15-minute mark, just before Eren barged into the meeting room Dot Pixis mentioned some “patent papers”. Those papers were with him at the party and he mentioned talking with his CFO, Rico Brzenska about delivering them.

 

He stopped the recording to inspect the patent papers. He reached for the folder that held police reports about the crime scene. If they were with Dot Pixis, surely they would be added in police reports.

 

Just as he was cross-checking with the patent office and the police reports Levi turned to him.

“We need to see the CFO of the Garrison Electronics. She was supposed to be the one who needed to oversee the patent payment. She tried to stall it but the bank gave the okay for the payment.”

 

Eren looked thoughtful for a second.

“I was checking for the patent papers. If she caused a problem in the process of paying maybe the whole hit and run accident could be a trap.  
Like in some parts of Southern Asia, scammers deliberately jump onto cars to get insurance money from the drivers.  
Maybe, in this case, they didn’t want money but they sneak the papers away. They could easily replace the name and the plans for the product.  
What’s the difference then? MP Electronics could easily gain the whole-rights to the product and produce them and sell them all over the world while Mr. Pixis is behind the bars. But what’s in it for Rico Brzenska?”

 

Levi hummed thoughtfully while listening to Eren’s rambling.

“The elections,” Levi said like it is the obvious answer.

 

“I-I don’t get it, Mr.Ackerman what elections?” Eren asked.

 

“She wants to get most of the votes and get to the chair of Dot Pixis. What a scheme to climb ladders. The business world is ugly, tch.” he said.

 

It made perfect sense actually. They only needed to get Miss Rico Brzenska to the court and get her testimony.

 

Eren itched to see how Levi tick in his black smooth suit standing tall and stating his facts, dominating the courtroom with his wit and aura.

 

He was buzzing with the excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally,I'm back to this baby!
> 
> We are so close to see how Levi works in a courtroom.Beware,it is going to be charismatic! 
> 
> Hope you liked it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
